Yuri's lesson
by little rosebud
Summary: Set during the event at Heliord where you have to choose someone to seduce a knight. Yuri is having a really bad day. He had to seduce a guard and now he runs into the last person he could have wished for at this time. Slight Flynn/Yuri, cross dressing.


(A/N) Hi everybody! Here is my second story on Tales of Vesperia. When I was playing the game, I wondered what it could have been if we had the option to choose Yuri to seduce the guard in Heliord. So here is my version of what could have happened! ^^

Summary : Yuri is having a really bad day. He had to seduce a guard and now he runs into the last person he could have wished for at this time. Slight Flynn/Yuri.

I do not own the characters from Tales of Vesperia and I do not make money from this story. Also, English is not my native language so pardon me if there are some mistakes. Now on with the story!

* * *

"What can we do? We need to go down there!" Estelle asked, anxious.

"Hum, I don't know… Maybe we could seduce the guard with feminine curves? " Karol proposed.

Yuri kept silent for a few moments, pondering on Karol's idea.

"It might not be such a bad idea, Yuri nodded. So, who wants to give it a try? Judith? Estelle? Or maybe Karol?"

Karol looked at Yuri like he had grown a second head. Judith laughed lightly.

"Why am I an available choice? Let me remind you that I'm a _guy_!" Karol screamed in outrage.

"Maybe, but I got the impression that you would be… really cute disguised as a girl." Yuri explained, a mocking smile dawning on his lips.

"Yuri's right, Judith agreed. I think you would make such a sweet little girl, don't you think so, Estelle?" Judith asked the princess.

Estelle looked Karol over a long moment.

"Yes, I agree!"

"It's not fair! Karol shouted. Why would I be the only one having to make a fool of myself? Why don't _you_ do it, Yuri!?"

Karol pointed and accusing finger at Yuri. Yuri stared wide-eyed at Karol before he burst out laughing.

"Me? Get real; I don't look feminine at all! This would never work!"

Yuri stopped laughing when he noticed the girls' stares examining him from head to toe. He frowned lightly.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Yuri asked, suddenly turning uncomfortable.

"Are you thinking the same thing as I am, Estelle?" Judith asked, displaying a mysterious smile.

"Yes, he will be perfect!" Estelle added with little stars in her eyes.

Yuri understood at last what the girls had in mind. His face went pale and he took a step back.

"Oh no no no… It's out of the question!" Yuri protested sharply.

"You don't have a choice, Yuri!" Judith answered back.

She advanced on Yuri while creaking the joints of her hands, an angelic smile on her face.

"Why did I agree to this idea?" Yuri moaned about his stupidity.

* * *

"Yuri, get out of there!" Judith sang with her melodious voice.

She was waiting outside the door of the room they had reserved for the night.

"No! This outfit is too ridiculous!" Yuri's upset voice came out smothered from the other side of the door.

"Don't be a kid! You already put on the outfit, now it's too late to back down!" Judith replied, growing impatient.

"Like I had gotten the choice to begin with…" Yuri muttered darkly.

He opened the door lightly and peeked carefully through the open space. He got out a sigh when he saw three pairs of eyes looking intensely at him.

"I will not come out until you stop looking at me like that!" Yuri said, highly annoyed.

"Oh come on! We will all see you sooner or later, so stop making a fuss about it! " Karol spoke in a delightful voice.

Yuri cast him a murderous glance. Judith sighed. Without a warning, she took Yuri's arm and pulled him out of the room. The reactions didn't waste time to come. Karol burst out laughing, Estelle got out a delighted squeal and Judith complimented him fiercely. Yuri blushed with shame. Judith had insisted to choose herself the attire he would wear, so it couldn't have been anything but something indecent. Yuri was wearing a wine-red corset without sleeves and with a pronounced neckline, a black short skirt with a slit on one side and a pair of black high boots with heels. Judith obliged him to wear a padded bra to show some feminine features. She also took care of his hair, that she got into a complicated hairstyle with a few bangs that went down to frame his face. Finally, after cutting down Yuri's protestations, Judith applied some lipstick on his lips. The result was blatant; nobody would know that Yuri wasn't female if they didn't know him beforehand. Yuri was now dressed in that flashy attire, trying hard to contain a violent urge to slaughter every last one of his companions, particularly Karol, who was still laughing, practically choking himself in the process. Yuri could do that for him. It would be his pleasure.

"I look utterly ridiculous!" Yuri seethed in anger and shame.

"Not in the least! You are rather beautiful. I must admit it looks really good on you!" Judith replied, happy with the result.

"I'm sure this will work perfectly! Estelle added, delighted. You look like a magnificent young woman, Yuri!"

"_Thanks_ for the compliment Estelle… Yuri muttered. Let's go take care of this so I can get rid of this daft attire as soon as possible…"

Karol's laughter intensified when he saw Yuri stumble while trying to walk with his heels. Yuri slapped him across the head before storming out of the Inn. The rest of the group followed him quickly, having no intention of missing the scene that would soon take place.

* * *

"You can't be serious! I will never be able to seduce this guy!" Yuri discouraged himself, watching from a distance the knight who was guarding the way to the laborer's camp.

"Don't say that! When he will see you, he will already be at your mercy. You will only have to invent something to take him away from his post." Judith proposed with enthusiasm.

"You seem to know more about seduction than me, so why don't you go at my place? You wouldn't even need to change yourself…" Yuri asked Judith with hope in his voice.

"Maybe I could, but it wouldn't be any fun for me. I prefer staying here and watching you go, it will be more… entertaining." Judith answered with a devious smile.

"Go for it, Yuri! You can do it!" Estelle encouraged him.

"We are counting on you!" Karol teased him.

"You better be careful when I come back!" Yuri threatened Karol.

Resigning himself, Yuri got out of hiding and walked towards the soldier as gracefully as he could be in his current attire. When the knight saw him, his jaw dropped and his eyes were glued to his swaying hips. _Judith was right when she said that he would already be at my mercy_, thought Yuri. _I'm already here; I might as well go at it with all I've got_. Yuri approached the man and assembled all his courage. The soldier was ogling him with a glance that would have made any frail girl afraid to approach him. But, Yuri was no frail girl. He displayed a seductive smile as he rejoined the soldier. He put a hand on his forearm looked him in the eye.

"Hi, handsome…" Yuri whispered in a voice he hoped was feminine enough.

He put his other hand on his victim's torso and glided a tempting finger along his armor. The soldier stamped on his feet, unable to say anything, still in shock of seeing such a beautiful lady flirting with him.

"Tell me, can a strong man like you do me a little favor?"

"Anything you want, my lady!" The soldier answered immediately, regaining his voice.

Yuri lowered his glance on the drawings of his hand on the man's torso. He was finding it surprisingly easy to seduce the man.

"Well, you see… I'm feeling so lonely these past few days. My lover died while protecting a group of travelers from a pack of monsters. Since he left me, I'm all alone…" Yuri explained, faking sadness with perfection.

"Oh! I'm so sorry…, the soldier replied hurriedly. Just tell me what I can do for you."

Yuri bent down to place his mouth near the knight's ear.

"You could always… keep me company… I'm dying from solitude, and the nights alone are a real torture for me…" Yuri whispered with a velvety voice in the soldier's ear.

Yuri felt the man's breathing stop for a split second. At least he was not stupid enough to miss his allusion. Yuri faced the knight once more and sought his eyes. He saw him hesitate.

"I would love to… keep you company, as you said, but I cannot leave my post, I…"

Yuri feigned a sad sigh and moved away from the guard with regret.

"It's too bad… I really believed that you could relieve me from my solitude…"

He turned around and began to walk away, but the soldier grabbed his wrist and forced him to face him once more. Yuri feigned to be surprised.

"Okay, I'll go with you! I only ask of you that you don't say a word of this to my superiors…" The soldier said with an excited voice.

_Bingo!_ Yuri smiled seductively for a second time. He traced the soldier's lips with his fingers before leaning in close until he could feel the man's erratic breathing on his lips.

"Marvelous… Now follow me…" Yuri whispered.

Without another word, Yuri took the knight's hand in his own and guided him towards the barrier blastia. Along the way, Yuri felt the man's wandering hand squeeze his ass and he had to muster all of his self control to stop himself from ripping the pervert to pieces right here and now. He led him at the back of the blastia and turned back to face the guard. The soldier pushed Yuri back against the wall and put his hands on each side of Yuri's head, trapping him. Yuri smiled maliciously.

"I wish you good dreams!" Yuri said to the man.

Before the soldier could understand the meaning of Yuri's words, he punched him hard in the face, with enough strength to send him out cold. _That's for groping me, bastard,_ thought Yuri with anger. The poor man fell to the ground unconscious. Yuri sighed with relief. He had finished with this ridiculous game. Surprisingly, it had gone quite smoothly, much more than he thought possible. Yuri had been lucky that the guy was such an idiot. He turned back when he heard his friends' arrival. Judith was bearing a mocking smile.

"For someone who was so sure to fail, you were pretty good back there! Who would have thought that Yuri Lowell was so talented with seduction!" Judith teased him lightly.

"What did you whispered to his ear, Yuri? We couldn't hear from where we were hiding!" Estelle asked curiously.

Yuri blushed lightly. He didn't have to tell them… He had his share of shame for the day, thank you!

"This isn't important. The path is cleared now, that's all that matters." Yuri dodged Estelle's question.

"Yuri! You're blushing!?" Karol wondered, surprised.

"Just shut up! Yuri answered back, beginning to get annoyed. I'm going back to the Inn to get changed."

"Yuri! You could be more polite with Karol, you know! Hey! Wait for us!" Estelle shouted, catching up with Yuri.

The little group had only made a few steps towards the Inn when a familiar voice rang through the air. Yuri immediately went to hide behind Judith, who watched him with genuine surprise. She understood straight away when she saw Flynn, Yuri's best friend, coming towards them.

"Lady Estellise! It's good to see you again! How are you?" Flynn asked with his usual warm smile.

"Flynn! Since when are you in this city?" Estelle asked him happily, running towards him.

"I've just arrived. Say, Yuri isn't with you? I was certain I heard his voice just now…" Flynn frowned, looking at the rest of the group.

_Oh crap! He must not see me while I'm dressed like this! If he sees me, he will never stop reminding me for years… Why did he have to show up now of all times!?_ Yuri blamed his bad luck.

"Hum, he…" Estelle hesitated, not sure if she should lie or not.

"You were not dreaming. He really is here." Judith answered with a cheerful voice.

Judith moved quickly to the side and pushed Yuri forward. Flynn stared open mouthed at his childhood friend.

"Yuri!? Is that you? But what are you…" Flynn stammered, at a loss for words.

"Hum… Hi Flynn!" Yuri replied nervously, blushing with shame. He swore to himself that he would add Judith to the list of people that had to be eliminated. Flynn let his eyes wander over Yuri and take in the sight of his nude legs, his too short skirt to be called decent and his revealing corset… It was too much for Flynn. His nose suddenly started to bleed. He stuck his hand on his nose, trying to stop his nosebleed.

"Fl… Flynn!? Are you okay?" Yuri asked him, worried over the strange reaction of his friend.

Flynn stormed over Yuri and grabbed his wrist in a firm grip.

"Flynn?" Yuri asked again, incomprehension beginning to paint on his face.

"I will have to arrest you, Yuri, for wearing such obscene clothing and disrupting the good functioning of the citizens of this city!" Flynn declared in an authoritarian voice.

Yuri gaped at him, shocked at what his friend had said. It took him a long time before he could muster something to say.

"What? Are you crazy? Since when is that a law of the empire!? If that was the case, then Judith would be in jail since a long time ago!" Yuri shouted, outraged by Flynn's attitude.

"You will come with me and I will personally take care of your punishment." Flynn continued without paying attention to Yuri's protestations.

Flynn move quickly away from the group, who were looking at him with wide eyes, pulling Yuri with him along the way. He was too shocked to even think of struggling out of his grasp. Yuri frowned when he realized that Flynn was going in the direction opposite than the one of the knight's quarters, where they should have been going.

"Where in the hell are you going?" Yuri asked, confused.

"I told you, I'm going to give you your punishment." Flynn replied simply, as if his actions were not strange in the least.

Without another word, Flynn dragged Yuri along to the Inn. They got inside and Flynn hurriedly took the keys to the chamber he had rented when he arrived. He pulled Yuri up the stairs and to the door of his room. Now Yuri was beginning to become really anxious. Flynn pushed him unceremoniously into the room.

"Hey, watch it!" Yuri protested.

Flynn locked the door and turned to face his friend.

"Flynn? Are you sure you're okay? You act… strange." Yuri inquired, worried about his friend.

Flynn looked at him, his face frozen in an impassive mask. He moved forward Yuri and pushed him without warning. Yuri let out a scream of surprise as he fell on the bed. Before he had time to react, Flynn had trapped his body between his arms and his face was hovering a few centimeters over his own. He was literally trapped under Flynn. The blonde man smiled deviously at him.

"It's time for your punishment, Yuri…" Flynn whispered, a glimmer of lust shining in his blue eyes.

Yuri swallowed with difficulty when he finally understood Flynn's intentions.

_Oh God, I knew this situation couldn't end well for me…_ Yuri swore to himself that he would never _ever_ agree to a damn idea of Karol again.

* * *

The End! Poor Yuri, it really isn't his day...

Thank you for reading this story! If you have comments to make, good or bad, don't hesitate to leave a review!


End file.
